


The Shadow

by ShineTheWyvern



Series: The Shadow Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Biting, Doppelganger, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Interspecies Relationship(s), Licking, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral, Teraphilia, Underage - Freeform, monster/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineTheWyvern/pseuds/ShineTheWyvern
Summary: Twelve-year-old Luke Bexley is stressed by his routine, school-filled life. One night, however, Luke encounters something he doesn't expect- a dark, demonic creature who looks almost exactly like him. Before he can fully comprehend what's happening, Luke finds himself and and the creature doing something strange...





	The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This story has potentially upsetting elements such as explicit, underage, and semi-consensual sex. If you don't want to read a story containing these themes, then don't read this. This is my first story and all of the characters are completely fictitious. I made the entire story up completely, and I'm not trying to copy or piggyback off of any existing works. Enjoy :3

  
Luke Bexley sighed, leaning back on his soft bed after a long day. He found that being in seventh grade was far harder than he had expected it to be. Despite being a straight-A student, Luke had always had a hard time balancing out all of his school subjects. Sometimes he'd forget to do his homework and the teachers would hate him for it; other times he'd stay up until three in the morning doing all his homework and his parents would hate him for it. It was a lose-lose-win situation no matter how he looked at it.

It was hard to believe that this kind of work was forced upon kids who were only twelve; Luke simply could not keep up. As he lay there, he tried to think of everything he could do to make life easier, but he couldn't think of anything that matched what he really wanted.

He took off his shirt and tossed it on the ground, resting his head on the pillow. Luke was asleep in minutes, glad that it was finally the weekend.

He woke suddenly at the sound of a faint scuttling coming from outside his window. Sitting up, Luke ran his fingers through his shoulder-length brown hair, looking around in confusion. He checked the clock: Two in the morning. The scuttling came again, and he looked out the window.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked uneasily. The noise stopped. After a minute of silence, Luke brushed it off as a squirrel or other small animal. He lay down, trying to fall back asleep; it was always hard for him to return to sleep once he was awake.

Just as he was about to nod off, Luke heard the noise again, but it was louder- far too loud to be an animal. He sat up again and saw something at the window that made his stomach turn inside out.

A dark figure was standing outside, grasping the windowsill with a clawed, bony hand. As soon as it noticed that Luke could see it, it cocked its head slowly to one side and began tapping aggressively on the window. Luke yelped and backed against the bedframe. Thoughts filled his head as he looked frantically around the room for some way to escape or defend himself. Was it possible that he was still asleep, and this was just some kind of disgustingly realistic night terror? Either way, Luke didn't want to stick around to find out. Just as he was about to make a run for the door, the figure at the window slammed a fist through the glass, shattering the entire window in one fell swoop.

Luke yelled in shock and terror, shielding his face with his arms as the broken glass was scattered dangerously close to him. He began hyperventilating as he watched the figure slide into the space where the window had been, crossing the one barrier that had kept Luke apart from this aberration. The thing scuttled on all fours across the room to the door, reaching up and locking it with fumbling, awkward hands. It got up and stood on its legs, flicking the light switch and illuminating the whole room. Luke saw the creature for the first time, and when he did, he almost fainted.

It was Luke- at least, it looked like him. The creature looked exactly like Luke, except for some horrifying changes. He was a little bit taller than Luke, and all of his veins were prominent and jet-black. He lacked pupils and irises; his eyes were nothing but black pools of malice. His fingernails were as sharp as cat claws, and when he grinned evilly at Luke, the boy could see that his teeth were razor sharp. A long, pointed black tongue lolled from his mouth, flicking saliva in every direction. Other than that he looked just like Luke; same body, same hair, same black plaid flannel pants.

"W-who... what are you?" Luke asked, his voice coming out higher than he expected.

The hellish variant began slowly walking over to Luke's bed, and he backed away. Any possibilities of this being a dream vanished as the variant reached the bed and lay a hand its frame.

"Everyone has a second half, a manifestation of their darkest depths," the monstrosity said in a growling, demonic voice that made Luke cower in fright. "I am your dark replica, your shadow."

His words sent a chill down Luke's spine. The concept terrified him beyond belief, and he wanted nothing more than the ability to flee the room and leave the "other him" behind, but he knew that he would easily be overpowered.

The variant grinned again, licking his lips with that long, pointed tongue. "Call me Shadow," he whispered. And then he pounced.

Luke cried out as Shadow leaped on top of him. Luke flailed and kicked under his weight, but Shadow pushed him into the bed, preventing him from struggling farther. Shadow lowered his face so that it was just inches away from Luke's, his black eyes staring into his variant's fear-filled ones.

He's going to kill me, Luke thought, closing his eyes to block out the horrifying sight. I've only lived for twelve years and I'm already going to die. Maybe it won't be so bad; at least I won't be stressed anymore. He sighed shakily, preparing for death to greet him.

But it didn't. Instead, Luke felt something warm and wet slide across his right cheek. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, and they widened in shock. Shadow was slowly drawing his tongue up and down Luke's cheek, giving another sharp-toothed grin as their eyes met. As Shadow licked, he began caressing Luke's thigh, his soft, wispy touch making Luke shudder.

"W-what are you doing?" Luke asked hoarsely, his voice a mixture of confusion and fear. Was Shadow teasing him before he killed him, just to make him all the more frightened? It clearly wasn't beyond him.

Shadow responded, "I will show you your most forbidden thoughts, your darkest desires." Luke opened his mouth to reply, but he was silenced by Shadow's tongue as it passed over his lips and then slid into his mouth.

"Mmph...!" Luke's shocked yelp was muffled as Shadow pressed his lips to Luke's, continuing to stroke his thigh. Luke grabbed onto Shadow's hips for balance, gasping for breath as he licked at the walls of the boy's mouth. Taking this as a sign of want, Shadow pulled his mouth away from Luke's, and he inhaled, gladly accepting the fact that he could properly breathe again. Shadow's eyes darted to Luke's bare chest and then to his neck, and he slowly licked a trail down Luke's face, stopping at his neck.

Luke gave a pained whimper as Shadow nipped his neck, his sharp teeth piercing him as he began to suck at the skin, pulling his mouth off as soon as a large, dark bruise had formed. Shadow did the same thing to the other side of Luke's neck, covering hiwith tiny love bites. He made his way down the boy's neck, leaving similar marks on his chest. By the time he was done, Luke's neck and chest were covered in small bruises. Luke could only grit his teeth as Shadow's tongue flicked over his left nipple, swirling his tongue along the bud as it peaked. He began to tweak the other nipple with his pale fingers. Luke let out a small moan, shame flooding his face as his body responded and his cock began to harden.

Somehow noticing this, Shadow grinned. Starting at the nipple, he licked a trail down Luke's body, flicking his naval with his tongue as he made his way down. When he was right above Luke's erect cock, Shadow swiftly removed his variant's pants, revealing his skin-tight boxers. Luke grunted in pleasure as Shadow teasingly pressed his mouth over the print of his cock, his tongue caressing it greedily.

"Please... do it now," Luke breathed, thrusting his hips up against the monster's face in desperate need of him. Common sense had given way to arousal and lust, and right now all Luke wanted was to be inside Shadow's mouth.

Shadow chuckled, a strange sound coming from him. "You little slut."

Luke didn't have time to react as Shadow removed his boxers, allowing the boy's rock-hard member to spring free. Shadow drew a long lick down its length, making eye contact with Luke with an almost malicious look in his eyes. Luke let out an embarrassing whimper as the demonic being began to suck his tip, licking precum off of it. He then took Luke's entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly, tortuously. Luke put his hand on Shadow's head, encourgaging him to go faster; he did. As he bobbed his head, he swirled his tongue along Luke's cock, sending jolts of pleasure through the young boy's body. Shadow's tongue was long enough to wrap all the way around Luke, so he grasped his cock with his tongue and bobbed his head even faster.

Just as Luke was about to climax, Shadow released his shaft from his mouth, his head tilting deviously. Luke whined at the sudden emptiness, grasping onto Shadow's side as he sat up.

Shadow chuckled. He pulled off his own identical pants and boxers. Luke bit his lip at the sight of Shadow's cock. It was identical to his own, but it was about two inches longer and corded through with the same thick black veins as in Shadow's arms; it was also the same pale color as the rest of his body. Shadow gripped Luke by the waist, pulling him on top of him so that he was straddling his hips.

Luke sighed pleasurably as Shadow gently pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined as Shadow stroked Luke's hair, and Luke gently placed a hand on his variant's chest. He gasped as Shadow rolled his hips upwards, their groins pressing together. Shadow continued to roll their hips together, placing a hand on Luke's ass to increase friction between them.

"Turn around," Shadow commanded. Luke obliged, getting on his hands and knees and looking back somewhat nervously at Shadow, awaiting his next move.

Shadow crept foreword and drew a slow lick along Luke's hole, making the boy shudder and give a small moan. Shadow licked his finger and pushed it into Luke, making him wince as his insides were stretched and nicked by Shadow's long nail. Shadow began thrusting his finger in and out of his variant's entrance, adding a second finger and then a third. Luke whimpered in pleasure every time Shadow's fingers brushed against his spot, bucking his hips back to meet them. He groaned when Shadow pulled them out, turning his head to eye the anomaly forlornly.

Licking his lips, Shadow put his hands on Luke and guided him on top of him so that he was straddling his hips again. He gave Luke one last aggressive, suffocating kiss with his tongue, a string of saliva connecting their mouths when he pulled away. Shadow began to stroke his cock into an erection, pressing it against Luke's hole. As he pushed the tip in, he made eye contact with Luke.

"I will show you your darkest desires," Shadow hissed, before slamming his cock into Luke. The boy cried out in pain as Shadow pushed all the way inside, biting his lip as a single tear fell down his cheek. Leaning forward, Shadow licked them away and then began to thrust, placing his hands on Luke's hips. He started off slowly at first, pushing his cock in and out of Luke. Luke moaned softly as the pain began to subside, pleasure starting to grow in his pelvis and spread to the rest of his body.

Shadow swiftly pushed Luke onto his back, his cock still buried deep inside him as he pinned his arms over his head. He began to thrust faster, his speed and dexterity increasing now that he had Luke on his back.

Continuing to moan methodically, Luke found himself bucking his hips forward against Shadow. He encouraged the monster's cock deeper, wanting desperately for Shadow to hit that little spot that his fingers had brushed against before. Shadow continued, thrusting in and out of Luke's hole at a seemingly impossible speed. He grunted in pleasure, his tongue lolling as he dug his nails into Luke's shoulders. Luke groaned as Shadow finally rammed into his spot.

"R-right there... don't stop; p-please!" Luke cried. Shadow obliged, slamming into his spot over and over again, sending jolts of euphoria through the boy's body.

Luke felt the pleasure building up inside him until he reached his peak. He felt the climax deep in his waist, letting out a long moan of ecstasy as it spread through the rest of his body, fueled by Shadow's hard thrusts. Luke came in seconds, the pleasure still throbbing within him as he shot sticky white cum all over Shadow. Shadow continued to push himself in and out, not giving Luke's climax a chance to subside.

With a groan, Shadow climaxed as well, his thrusts slowing to a stop. He flexed every muscle in his body and his black eyes clouded over in pleasure as he came deep inside Luke. Luke felt his insides fill up with warm cum, panting heavily as if overflowed and dribbled out of his hole. Shadow pulled his cock out of Luke, and the boy noticed that the cum dripping from the firm shaft was an inky black color, falling onto the bedsheets and giving them dark stains.

The two took a minute to catch their breath. Once they did, Shadow bent his head down to lap the black cum out of Luke's hole, Luke grunting and wriggling in pleasure until it was clean again.

Shadow lay down on his back and Luke crawled over to him, thoroughly licking Shadow's belly clean where he had came on it. He was surprised by the taste of his own cum; it didn't taste like much, bland with just the right amount of saltiness. Luke liked it.

Luke flopped back down onto his bed, exhausted beyond belief. All he wanted right now was to go to sleep. To his surprise, he felt Shadow curl up next to him, pulling the covers over them. Shadow wrapped his arms around Luke, gently caressing his neck with his tongue.

"Shouldn't you leave? My parents..." Luke murmured, lulled by the methodic swirls of Shadow's tongue against his neck.

"They cannot see us. You are the only one who can see me," Shadow said, his growling voice sending small tingles down Luke's spine.

Luke closed his eyes, leaning back into Shadow's embrace. He gave a small yawn, settling into the bed. "Alright, then," he slurred, already half-asleep.

As he fell asleep, Luke could hear Shadow's voice whispering softly into his ear:

"Goodnight, my child."

xxx

Luke woke up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he came to, memories of last night came flooding into his mind. A strange monster that looked like him had come into his room through the window, and they had...

Luke sat up, looking down at the right side of the bed. Shadow was gone. Cautiously, Luke looked over at the window- it was just as it had been before Shadow had entered, no signs whatsoever of it ever having been broken. Sighing, Luke stared wistfully down at the spot where he had sworn Shadow had been lying. Maybe the whole thing had been a dream after all. Luke was reluctant to admit it to himself, but he wanted it to be real.

He got out of his bed, pulling the sheets back to free himself from the mattress. As he did, he immediately felt an ache throbbing in his pelvis. Luke gritted his teeth, trying his best to ignore his sore backside. As he lifted the sheets, Luke noticed something on the top layer of the bed: a thick, black stain on top of the uppermost sheet.

Luke smiled slightly, dabbing a finger in the spot and licking it. That same bland-yet-salty taste filled his tastebuds, and he knew it had all been real. Very real.

He pulled his boxers and pants back on, flopping down on the bed and waiting for the pain to subside. Luke looked up at the ceiling, his bluish-gray eyes staring up at nothing. I can't believe all of that was real, he thought to himself. It actually happened...

Nevertheless, Luke wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I'll make a sequel pretty soon, so for now be aware that this likely isn't the very end.


End file.
